


The Home We Build

by LilWitchMama1417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Mpreg, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWitchMama1417/pseuds/LilWitchMama1417
Summary: Chuck and Becky Shurley own and operate a home for Hybrids in need. When they get a call about an orphaned newborn litter, how could they possibly turn them away?This is the story of Sam, Dean, and their family.





	The Home We Build

Bzzzz bzzzz  
Bzzzz bzzzz

While his phone buzzing is what pulled Chuck into an almost conscious state, his wife  
swatting him in the face is what got him to answer the late night phone call.

Even though he didn’t recognize the number that was calling, he answered anyway.

Unfamiliar callers at crazy hours were typical in his profession.

After ending the call after about five minutes, he let out a long sigh and sat up in bed.  
He reached over and shook his wife’s shoulder.

“Becky. Becky babe, we’ve gotta go do a pick-up.”

“Wha-? What’s going on?” Becky asked in a sleep-thick voice.

“There was a hybrid incident. The vet overseeing the case said she would explain  
further once we get there, but we were the closest and most qualified for the situation. She said  
it’s urgent, so we need to head out,” Chuck explained, prompting Becky into motion.

After making sure that everything was quiet and secure throughout the house they  
headed to their car to start their forty-five minute drive at two in the morning.  
\----------------------------  
Chuck and Becky Shurley were a couple in their mid-thirties who owned and operated  
the Hybrid Rescue and Rehabilitation Home in Lebanon, Kansas.

It started off as a fluke when they found out that they couldn’t have children, they  
decided to foster human/animal hybrids that were in recovery, or needed temporary housing.  
From there, it just kept growing until they found themselves adopting permanent family  
members.

They take in all species of hybrid, and have accommodations to house and care for  
them. So, when they got the two a.m. call, they did not even hesitate to go check out the  
situation.

After parking their car outside of the vet center, Chuck and Becky made their way to the  
front desk, and from there were led to an exam room by an intern. Only a few moments later, a  
calm gentleman came into the room and introduced himself as Dr. Alan Deaton.

“It’s nice to meet you, doctor. I’m Chuck, and this is my wife, Becky. What can we do for  
you?”

“Earlier this evening some teenagers were hiking in the woods, and came across a feral  
hybrid attacking a smaller female. One of the kids was able to pull a knife and subdue the feral,  
but sadly, the female was already too severely wounded to save. However, they did manage to  
bring me the feral, the female, and her litter.”

“She had a litter?” Becky asked softly.

“Yes, I think that’s why she lasted as long as she did; she was trying to protect her  
babies. I called you here, to ask if you would take the litter in.” Dr. Deaton looked  
imploringly to the couple, hope filling his eyes.

“How many are there?” Chuck asked.

“Four; three boys, and a girl. Would you like to see them?” When Becky said yes, the  
doctor led them through a hallway and into a small room with incubation equipment.

They peered into the machine that was on to see four tiny balls of fur wiggling around.

One was clearly a Mainecoon, with his longer fur. Two were gingers, the boy was more of a  
light brown, and the girl was a dark red. The runt was a tiny puff of light blond fur. None of  
them had their eyes open, and they were all kneading and crying into their sibling’s fur,  
obviously searching for their mother.

Chuck looked to Becky and could clearly see the heartbreak in her eyes.

“Well, we have a loving female at home who just had a small litter- only two of them. I’m  
sure we can convince her to feed these little guys.”

And with a million dollar smile from his wife, and words of gratitude from the doctor, they  
set to transferring the litter from the clinic to their vehicle, and after a quick tube feeding before  
the drive, they headed home with their new additions.  
\---------------------------  
By the time they arrived back at home, the sun was rising and the other hybrids were  
sure to have woken up and been confused.

Now, hybrids are very similar to humans mentally as well as physically. They tend to be  
mostly covered in fur, and have the ears and tails of their animal half; they are, also, both bi- or  
quadrupeds, depending on the individual hybrid.

As to their mental and emotional capacities, there have been numerous studies  
and debates over just how human or how animal they are, in terms of autonomy and  
independence. They are capable of intelligent speech and understanding, though they  
have animalistic instincts that guide decision-making. 

Independence is a bit trickier,  
because while they may care for themselves when isolated from humans, they fall into a  
more domesticated, and pet-like sort of independence since they are so much smaller  
than average humans; the tallest hybrid on record being only four feet tall, and a bear  
hybrid, at that.

With that in mind, Chuck and Becky are fairly lenient when their hybrids want to  
make decisions for themselves, such as whether or not they be adopted, mate, or breed.

The Shurley’s are mainly there to insure everyone remains healthy and that everyone  
gets cared for.  
\-------------------------------  
After unloading the pet carrier from its harness in the backseat, they carried the  
litter into the house, which was in an uproar. Meows and shouts and whines could be  
heard from every room that housed a hybrid.

They had a large home, and had separate rooms for different groups of hybrids,  
all on the second floor, with Chuck and Becky’s on the ground floor.

There was a feline room, a canine room, a room for wilder breeds (wolves, foxes,  
and the occasional wildcat).

While Becky made her way to the feline room, Chuck went around settling the other hybrids in the house.

In the feline room, Becky placed the pet carrier in a low, but secure shelf in the cubby unit against one wall that was used as beds and perches for the other hybrids. 

She set to putting food and water out, and making sure everyone was cared for. She then retrieved the carrier and proceeded to a quiet, dimly lit nook in one corner of the room. They had converted it from a walk in closet, to a tiny maternity room for the feline hybrids.

Stepping inside, she sat down next to a nest near the back of the small room, where a female was laying with two kittens. 

When she saw Becky, the mother sat up and padded over to the carrier; sniffing and trying to peek inside.

"Ellen," Becky whispered, "we brought home a few new kittens. Their mother died giving birth, and they need a new Mama." She reached out and popped open the lid to the carrier so Ellen could get a good look at the kittens. "Would you like to be their new Mama?"

Ellen looked at Becky, then turned her attention to the whining newborns. Leaning down, the blonde sniffed each kitten, nudged them with her nose, picked them up to examine them. 

After placing the fourth back in the carrier she sat for a moment, before using her mouth to lift one by the scruff and walked it to her nest. She then proceeded to repeat this with the other three.

She laid down and placed all six kittens (the new litter, plus her two) next to her belly to start eating. Once they were all latched on, and the soft suckling sounds started, Ellen smiled up at Becky.

"My babies."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please leave comments and kudos and let me know if you want more chapters, and any suggestions you may have for the story!


End file.
